


【言上三石】温柔乡

by Zashi9



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zashi9/pseuds/Zashi9
Summary: 改自本人创作的旧文，主角情侣关系，初夜纪实。
Relationships: 赵磊/赵让
Kudos: 2





	【言上三石】温柔乡

北京下雪了，雪花零零散散地飘下来，落在地上薄薄的一层，还没积在一起就融了。

赵磊在北京待了几年，这种程度的雪也算司空见惯。但赵让不同，他刚来北京没多久，对下雪总有一种很殷切的期待。

“磊磊哥哥，我们去看雪好吗？求求你了，求求你了~”

赵让细长的手臂箍在赵磊的肩膀上，用自己的头顶转着圈去蹭赵磊的脸。

“也哥不陪我去，说雪看腻了。我只有你了磊磊哥哥，你一定要陪我！”

赵磊无奈地放下吉他，把赵让的脑壳推开，顺手捋了捋他蹭乱的头发。

“好吧好吧，我去穿个外套，你在门口等我。”

赵让欢呼着跳了起来，在原地转几圈，像弹簧一样蹦着出了门口。

瞧着赵让的背影，赵磊的嘴角忍不住勾起，又抿起嘴唇轻轻摇了摇头。

“这个小阿让。”

两人裹着长长的黑色羽绒服，一前一后走在北京的街道上。

赵让在前面跑得很快，手臂伸展开兜着风跑，又绕弯子折返回来，还学着纸飞机转向的模样，侧着身子倾了些角度，一圈又一圈地绕着赵磊转。

赵磊则要稳重得多，双手插在口袋里跟着赵让前进的方向慢慢走，也不嫌赵让不安生，眼底映着温柔的光，淡淡的笑容仿佛生来就带在脸上。

“走吧小阿让，外面太冷了，当心着凉。”

赵让开心坏了，即便小脸冻得通红，却也不耽误他把嘴咧得大大的，朝着赵磊傻笑。

赵磊握住赵让冰凉的手，心疼地捧到嘴跟前，哈了两口热气使劲搓。

“手都冰成这样了，怎么一声不吭。你是不是有点傻啊，赵让？”

赵让也不搭腔，只是嘿嘿笑了两声。赵磊瞅了这人一眼，也只有无奈地叹口气，继续认命地帮他暖手。

待赵磊把赵让的两只手都搓热了，便抓起他的左手，揣进了自己的口袋，“走了走了，回家。”

回到家后，赵磊先帮赵让把外套都剥了下来，挂在衣架上，嘴里止不住地唠叨。

“进了屋子就要赶快把外套脱掉，不然寒气会侵入体内……”

然而赵磊刚把自己的外套挂上衣架，就被赵让抱了个满怀。

“怎么了小阿让？你……”赵磊转过身回抱住赵让，刚说了半句话，就被赵让堵了嘴。

赵让的吻，就跟他本人一模一样，青涩，莽撞。赵磊一愣神的功夫，就被赵让强横地用舌尖撬开了牙齿。

刚在外面逛时，赵磊吃了一枚橘子，口腔里还泛着一股橘子的甜味儿。赵让小心仔细地舔过赵磊的每个齿缝，笨拙地去捉对方的舌尖。

赵磊偷偷瞧着赵让打颤的睫毛，突然想使个坏，便在赵让的舌尖上略用力地咬了一口。

“嘶！”赵让吃痛哼了一声，还没来得及质问，就被赵磊翻身压在了床上。

赵让终究还是太瘦了些，虽说身形比赵磊大上一点，但真是硬碰硬拼力气，却还是略逊一筹。

赵磊很轻松地就将赵让的两条手臂捉住，用一只手固定在他的头顶，另一只手翻开赵让的卫衣下摆，顺顺当当地摸了进去。

“干嘛，要造反？”

赵让由下而上地望着赵磊，两只眼睛亮亮的，满满的都是委屈，“我只是想亲亲你啊~刚才在外面，我觉得不好，这里只有咱们两个，肯定要做点正经事！”

“哦~正经事。”

赵磊忍不住笑了，手摸到赵让的胸前，捏着他的乳尖轻轻拧了一下，“是这种正经事吗？”

言罢，又把手探进赵让的裤腰里，隔着内裤在他的阴囊上用力揉了一把，“还是这种正经事啊？”

“唔！”赵让吃痛呜咽了一声，眼底瞬间泛起了泪花，“磊磊哥哥，你欺负人。”

赵磊笑了，低头吮去赵让眼里的泪水，又在他的嘴上轻轻啄了一口，“怎么会呢？我的小阿让，心疼都来不及。”

待赵磊准备再补一个吻时，却被赵让奋力地挣脱开了。

对上赵磊不解的眼神，赵让慌忙地解释道，“我我我，我要先去洗个澡，身上都是汗，脏。”

“好，那你快去快回。”

赵磊体贴地放开了赵让，却拽住他的手按在自己硬邦邦的裤裆上，“你的磊磊哥哥可急着呢。自己点的火，自己负责灭啊。”

赵让的脸“唰”一下就红了，他嘟囔了句“知道了知道了”，便逃一般地冲进了浴室，“嗵”地一声合上了门。

赵磊望着赵让仓皇而逃的背影，低低笑了一声，没想到小阿让这么热情。本来自己还在琢磨着，该怎么跟这么纯洁的小可爱讨一点甜头，没想到，事情比他想得还要顺利。

赵让贴着门连着做了几次深呼吸，才将躁动的心平复了下来。他褪下衣裤，叠在一旁的洗手台上，拧开了花洒的阀门，仰起头迎接着淅淅沥沥的水滴。

他跟赵磊前些日子才确定了情侣关系，可当温柔的赵磊哥哥真正变成了自己的伴侣，赵让还是控制不住地有些慌张，只好向自己的人生导师兼好哥哥刘也取经。

“其实赵磊吧，并不完全像看起来那么温柔。我建议你，还是应该跟他玩点激情的。”

刘也如是地说，并贴着赵让的耳朵说了些悄悄话，愣是让赵让这个未经人事的纯情大男孩，羞得满脸通红。

“你准备好了，你可以的！”

赵让用很小的声音给自己打气，然而他依旧站在花洒下，半步都不敢动，阖着双眼，耳边全是“哗啦啦”的水声。

磊磊哥哥的嘴里可真甜。

赵让暗暗回味着刚才跟赵磊的那一吻，情不自禁勾起了嘴角。

“你躲在里面这么久不出来，是在干什么坏事吗？”

赵让一惊，下一秒就感觉自己的背后贴进一个温暖的胸膛。赵磊轻柔地将赵让揽入怀中，在对方通红的耳朵上咬了一口。

“浴室门没关，我就想啊，该不会是小阿让想求哥哥帮忙擦背，又不好意思开口吧！”

赵磊说着，顺手关了花洒。浴室里一瞬间变得很安静，赵让低头瞟了眼自己腰间环着的一双手臂，只感觉自己的心跳声都清晰可闻。

“你说谎，”赵让笑了笑，反手捏住了赵磊挺得硬邦邦的阴茎，“帮我擦背，毛巾也不拿一条。”

赵磊被捏得“哎呦”叫了一声，双手却开始放肆地在赵让光裸的皮肤上游走，“你不懂，用手擦，比用毛巾擦干净。”

赵让难耐地呻吟了一声，反手勾住赵磊的脖子，探出舌尖在对方的嘴唇上又轻又慢地舔了过去。

赵磊的呼吸一滞，打横将赵让抱起来，丢在了里屋的大床上。

赵让仰面躺在大床中央，天花板上散下来的灯光，毫无遮拦地打在他的脸上。

他刚抬起手要挡，手臂就被赵磊捉住了。

赵磊欺身压在赵让的身上，从赵让的胸膛一路吻上他的喉结，再吻上他的唇角，用舌头试探性地舔舐着他闭合的唇缝。

赵让温顺地张开嘴，主动将赵磊的舌尖纳入自己的口中，轻轻地吮。两人唇舌交织，纠缠了好一会儿，才不依不舍地分开。

“赵让，”赵磊的声音似乎变得有些沙哑，“你怎么这么诱人。”

赵让轻轻笑了笑，说“磊磊哥哥，小阿让从来没开过荤，现在馋得不得了。”

言罢，赵让用手指卷走两人唇间黏连的唾液细丝，含进嘴里吮干净了，“你可得喂饱我呀。”

赵磊只感觉一股热血冲头，理智顷刻间碎成齑粉，纷纷扬扬飞得到处都是。

他现在的眼里，心里，满满的全部都是赵让。

眼前的赵让，明明还是用一双天真无邪的眼睛望着自己，但赵磊却再也瞧不出里面有一丝纯净，那分明是摄人心魄的毒。

但赵磊终究是心疼赵让的，他把赵让上上下下摸了个遍，想继续进行，却又担心赵让头次经历会害怕，一时竟有些忙乱。

瞧着赵磊手足无措的样子，赵让哑然失笑。他撑着身子坐了起来，轻轻将赵磊推倒在床上，俯下身子温柔地亲了亲赵磊的睫毛，“哥哥躺着别动，我自己来。”

赵让爬到床头，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出来一管水性润滑剂和一串避孕套。拿到东西后，赵让又爬回床中央，直起身跨坐在赵磊的大腿上。

坐下的一瞬间，两人阴茎直挺挺地蹭到了一起，就像两件刚锻好的兵器，滚烫。

赵磊“嘶”地轻呼了一声，也不知是被眼前香艳的场景刺激了，还是被垮间突如其来的热度给烫到了。

赵让伸出三根手指，在上面挤了一大坨亮晶晶的润滑剂，朝着自己的后庭探去。

“赵让，看你准备得这么充分，原来我才是被算计的那个人啊。”瞧着赵让的动作，赵磊如是地说。

“还不是因为那个人是磊磊哥哥，”赵让的表情似乎有点痛，看起来扩张做得并不算顺利，但他还是对着赵磊挤出一抹笑容，“我第一次不太会，哥哥要帮帮我。”

这句话听得赵磊有些激动，待赵让的扩张动作结束，赵磊一下子坐直了身体，“现在可以开始了吗？”

赵让哑然失笑，轻轻将赵磊推了回去，“还没有呢。我都说了让我来，你急什么？”

赵磊佯装不满地撅起嘴，“快点啊我的小阿让，时间太长的话，”赵磊指了指自己有点软下去的阴茎，“我等得，他都等不得了。”

“知道啦知道啦~”赵让撕开一个避孕套的包装，仔细地帮赵磊戴起来。

戴好后，赵让在这朵小蘑菇头上温柔地亲了一口，“你瞧，这不是挺精神的？”

这还能忍下去，那是人？

赵磊也顾不上三七二十一，翻身将赵让俯着压在身下，扶着自己的阴茎对准涂满润滑剂的穴口，顺顺当当地推了进去。

“唔！”两人同时闷哼了一声，赵让想的是“好痛！”，赵磊想的是“好紧！”

赵让毕竟初经人事，赵磊也是空窗了许久，被这紧致温暖的感觉一激，几乎一瞬间就要射出来。

赵磊定了定神，刚准备动一动，就被赵让的呼痛声吓得不敢动作。

“你…你…先不要…不要动…”

赵让疼得声音都在打颤，他慢慢地将自己从赵磊的禁锢中抽离，瘫在床上重重地喘着粗气。

赵磊连忙蹭到赵让的身边，一下又一下地吻着赵让被汗打湿的鬓角，满是心疼和自责，“对不起啊小阿让，我真是太混账了。”

“没关系哥哥，咱们再来一次吧。”赵让抿着嘴笑了笑，将赵磊仰面按了下去，重新跨在赵磊的身上，扶着他的阴茎对准自己的穴口，慢慢地坐了下去。

待赵让将赵磊的阴茎整根吞入后，两人又是同时发出了一声叹息。歇了两秒钟，赵让开始慢慢地摆动腰肢，使赵磊的阴茎在自己的体内缓缓抽送。

后庭被填满的充实感，阴茎抽离时的一刹那空虚，阴茎与大肠内壁的摩擦…多种感觉交织在一起，好似电火花在全身炸开。

快感一点点升起，渐渐淹没了痛觉，赵让刚刚因为剧痛而软掉的阴茎，也悄悄地挺了起来。

不知觉间，赵让开始轻轻地哼，而后又转为高高低低的呻吟。正当赵让已不知晓天地为何物的时候，就被赵磊一把握住了阴茎。

赵磊熟练地在赵让的阴茎上揉搓了两下，轻巧地将自己与赵让换了位置，“辛苦了我的小阿让，接下来的事就交给哥哥吧。”

赵磊扶着赵让的双腿，将自己的阴茎往洞穴的更深处顶了顶。直顶得赵让叫出了声音，“啊…磊磊哥哥，别这样对我…”

“不这样还要怎样？你都不跟我说，我该怎么改呢？”

赵磊抽送的动作变得更快了，任由赵让把“哥哥”“爸爸”“亲爱的”都叫了一遍，赵磊还是不依不饶，甚至还要使坏着说一句，“小阿让，这房间的隔音特好，你尽管大声叫，叫得越大声，哥哥越高兴。”

赵让的十指紧紧抠住赵磊的后背，不用看，他也知道那上面已经布满了一道道血痕。头一次就是这么持久的性爱，赵让着实有点扛不住。

然而赵磊又霸道的紧，他现在吃准赵让的痛劲儿已经过了，任凭赵让怎么讨饶，赵磊也不肯让他歇下来。哪怕赵让趁着赵磊喘息的空挡，手脚并用地爬走，也要被拽回来。

赵让只感觉自己是飘摇在海上的一叶扁舟，在滔滔巨浪里起起伏伏，不晓得东南西北，也看不到这漂泊的尽头。

突然，赵磊停下了动作。没有了快感的侵蚀，赵让的大脑也重新供上了电，开始慢慢有了感知。

“赵让，你听，那是不是你手机响了？”赵磊竖着耳朵听了一会，朝着赵让说，“听声音好像是在洗手间。”

赵让努力晃了晃脑袋，仔细一听，确实是自己的手机。冲凉时，他把衣服和手机都搁在了洗手台上，没想到就有人打电话过来。

“对，是我的手机，”赵让奋力地挣扎着，想要爬起身来，“可能是代少冬找我，我得去接一下。”

“你现在爬的起来嘛？”赵磊说着，一把将赵让从床上捞了起来，“抓稳了啊，哥哥抱你过去。”

赵让的四肢修长，被抱起来时整个人像一把折叠尺一样折成个N字形。后庭还插着赵磊的阴茎，双腿却像挂钩一样稳稳地挂在赵磊的肩膀上。

“唔~”

赵磊刚迈出第一步，赵让就忍不住呜咽出声。赵磊的确是把赵让抱起来了没错，但因为赵让的身量太长，腿勾在赵磊的肩膀上，插在他体内的阴茎却只拔出了一丁点距离。

也正是因为这样，赵磊的每一个动作，都会使赵磊的阴茎在赵让的后庭搅动一下。

“哥哥，你别……啊！！”赵让刚想出声提醒，赵磊就抱着他原地蹦了两下，还故作关心地问“怎么了小阿让？”

赵让气结，却只能忍着。待两人磨蹭到浴室，电话铃都已经停了。

赵磊将赵让搁在洗手台上，黏黏糊糊地亲了好几口，说“哎呀呀，代少冬的性子真是急，电话挂得这么快。”

赵让横了他一眼，点亮手机屏幕按了回拨。

『喂？赵让，不是说好今天要来舞室录视频吗？怎么没来？』

『啊，今天公司临时有任务，我……』

赵让迅速捂住手机收音口，恶狠狠地瞪着赵磊。然而始作俑者满脸无辜，手指了指两人连接在一起的下体，用气声跟他说“他自己动的，不关我的事。”

为了防止赵磊再做一些奇怪的事，赵让快快地结束了与代少冬的电话。

挂了电话刚想问责，就被赵磊用吻封了口，“别生气啊小阿让，你这么可爱，哥哥怎么忍得住？”

说完，赵磊把赵让从洗手台上抱下来，拍了拍他被大理石冻得冰凉的屁股，“来吧，咱们速战速决。”

赵磊拍了拍洗手间的墙壁，说“你趴在这里。”

赵让听话地俯在墙面上，赵磊一点都没客气，干脆地将凶器捅进了赵让的后庭，冲得赵让一个趔趄。

抬头间，赵让突然发现，赵磊让他趴的这面墙上镶了整块大镜子。自己被情欲烧红的脸颊，赵磊被汗水浸湿的头发，都被镜子映了个清清楚楚。

赵磊发现了赵让愕然的表情，俯下身凑到他的耳边，说“我也没想到，这块镜子，原来还能这样用。”

赵让的皮肤是浅浅的麦色，激烈的性爱让他浑身上下都泛了层红，而赵磊的皮肤却很白，两条影子纠缠着映在镜中，呻吟声又在这密闭的空间环绕不散，小小的一个浴室里，竟是说不出的淫糜。

“来了！”

赵磊惊呼一声，胯下的动作突然加快，同时伸出手握住赵让的阴茎，快速地撸动起来。

“呼……”两人同时发出了一声喟叹，软软地贴在墙壁上。

赵磊在赵让汗涔涔的脖颈上，温柔地落了一吻，“辛苦了我的小阿让，我爱你。”

赵让阖着双眼，努力地勾了勾嘴角，“我也爱你。”

——End


End file.
